WO 2006/029946A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an angle sensor having a transmitter magnet and a measuring circuit with evaluation electronics for evaluating an angular position of the transmitter magnet. The transmitter magnet does not have a direct mechanical connection to the measuring circuit, with the result that the transmitter magnet floats above the measuring circuit from the point of view of the evaluation electronics.